A Chocolate's Sorrow
by Technochromatic
Summary: "I just want to tell you that I...I know I'll learn something out of this sooner or later.*giggle* Thank you for filling my days with good memories up until today. I can't thank you enough Sora. I wish you for a bright future with Namine in the future. Goodbye, Sora." Modern OU


Disclaimer : I do not own anything except this fic

* * *

**A Chocolate's Sorrow**

Kairi, a proud female in her seventeen, sat on the chair in the middle of her room. It was a very bright Saturday that day yet her room is so dark and hideous as her thick dusty curtains blocked most of the morning sunlight. Kairi's slender finger ran through the smooth surface of her chocolate candy, clipped gently with her right hand's pointing finger and her thumb. Her breath was slow and steady. Her red hair, now messy from last night tossing and turning in her bed. Her eyes are tired and there are dark circles below her eyes. She ate the last chocolate on the plate_._

_I hate him._

Sora, two years older than Kairi, with his messy brown signature haircut, Sat on a garden bench, Namine was sleeping on his shoulder. His fingers caressing the girl's blonde hair. He shouted at Kairi last night and the brunette had not replying his texts since. Unlike his first girlfriend his face is still well preserved from his eight hours of sleep last night. The garden is so bright, but not his heart.

_Was this the right choice to do?_

Dating six months back, Both Kairi's and Sora's fathers' were workers in a chocolate factory and had been working as partners for a few years. Then the two progressively knowing more of each other and the result is the fateful meeting of Kairi and Sora.

Kairi had been dating Sora and the two had successfully maintain a beautiful relationship then there is this another girl. When Kairi saw Sora kissing another girl which she later found out to be Namine. When Kairi had the chance to meet Sora, she told him that she need to be closer in their relationship, then Sora snapped and ultimately yelled at her, leaving her crying afterwards.

_Am I not good enough?_

Kairi stood, not bothering her hands partially brown from eating chocolate candies, grabbed her phone and recorded a timed message.

"_I just want to tell you that I am breaking up with you, I know I'll learn something out of this breakup sooner or later.*giggle* Thank you for filling my days with good memories up until today. I can't thank you enough Sora. I wish you for a bright future with Namine in the future. Goodbye, Sora."_

Done, that audio message Sora be sent by tonight. And Kairi will have all hours up until the grandfather clock chime tonight. She is free now, like a bird out of cage, nothing will stop her for what she will be doing today. She ran to her bathroom, took a quick bath, dressed as close as a wedding dress, took her phone and ran to outside.

The warm golden skies with city lights filled the horizon with a beauty so unearthly cannot be described. White, blue, green, moving car lights, all combined-very breathtaking. She could even see little kids playing on the street if she squint a little. All innocent giggles she heard are one of the closest sounds to heaven's door. She spread her arms as if they were wings and spun around. She didn't even notice the disgust gazes from surrounding workers, housewives, or whatever she didn't care.

The lights seemed to be brighter now, night is coming, fortunately for her she still had the time to prepare for the final fireworks, the _grand finale_. She took her chance for the last 3 hours, to climb up the tallest building she could access to and sat there. Apparently she must have been too eager that she arrived less than 15 minutes at the top of the office building.

At first the view is somewhat frightening to her, her fear of height have been preventing her from enjoying the full happiness she is supposed to receive. As the alarm in her phone rang, a signal to the start of her final performance. She turned and her back is a subject of free fall.

_I'll have no regrets._

She let gravity took over her and leaving her phone still at the top. The night sky is getting farther, her dress and frills at the back are thrown forward, her home-made veil is tossed sky high and became unreachable fast.

_*sound of incoming voice record*_

"_Hello sweetheart, this is Sora. I'm so sorry for what I had said this morning. I'm such an idiot am I? *small laughter* By the way, I had been thinking If we could start over, y'know, I have made my decisions and I think I'll have you again-I won't cheat again I promise! If possible I'd like to meet you at 9 a.m. tomorrow at your house. I'm so sorry again honey, Love you!"_

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
